


The Baby with a Pink Balloon

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Baby with a Pink Balloon [2]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Babies, Backstory, Child Neglect, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mexican Horror, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: This is an origin story.It stars a family. A man, his botanica worker wife, and their son.





	1. Chapter 1

"Which one do you want Maribriela?" The mother asked.

She pointed at a pink balloon.

"Maribriela you picked the pink balloon!?"

Maribriela squealed.

She went to pay at the counter. It finally clicked as the owner glanced down at the signature on the receipt.

Angela Martinez

Ah yes. Angela Martinez. She used to be known as Angela Aves. She came from a broken hearted and evil family, but when she meets a man her life changed forever.

Maribriela giggled.

Angela spoke in a sing song voice "Hi Gabriel look would we got"

Gabriel said "A pink balloon."

Maribriela giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

Maribriela giggled as a blue butterfly landed on her nose, but she sneezed.

They takes Maribriela a bath and change her diaper.

Maribriela walked over to her parents.

"My oh my do you look beautiful!" Her mother exclaimed.

She was wearing a light pink suit with a white collar and white mary jane shoes. Her hair had been covered by a pink cat hat.

"You look perfect," her father approved of the look.

They went into the basement where the photographer was setting up his camera. 

She had a pink balloon.

The photographer got into place and turned on his camera.

She let out a giggle.

"Okay now she's ready"

Maribriela squeals

Click

"Wait til you smile"

Click

Maribriela laughs

"Just take a picture already"

And even though she held the balloon like she was giving it a hug, Maribriela forgot for a second how to smile. Then she gazed over at her mother. She was smiling at her. Her eyes lit up and her mouth slightly opened.

Click.


	3. Chapter 3

Before Maribriela went to bed, her mother sing a song to her. 

Maribriela coos as her mother booped her on the nose.

Angela played her old music box.

1 hour later.........

Maribriela laughs.

2 hour later.........

Maribriela giggles.

3 hour later..........

"Would you cut that out i'm running out of title cards"

Maribriela yawned and go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Maribriela saws a cat meowing and gives a cat some food.

Maribriela coos

But when her mother left to work her father become abusive, threatening the worst thing imaginable and the servants and maids are too scared to stand up to him.

Maribriela said "Uh-oh" as she heard a cry.

"But we serve you we will not let you go?!"

"Don't push me at least you want me to kill Brie Brie."

"No!"

"I'll going to kill Brie Brie"

"No anything but that anything but that?!"

A brunette maid cries.

Thunder crashing and rain pouring.

Maribriela holds her pink balloon which comforts her.


	5. Chapter 5

Without missing a beat, he took the keys out from his coat pocket. He slid it into the keyhole and turned. The door opened with a slight click.

The darkened house greeted him. It was exactly ten on the dot. His daughter would be sleeping. His wife, getting ready for bed.

"Gabriel."

He heard a creak. Angela's voice came from the doorway.

"Hi honey," he didn't turn around. He clicked on the internet to open his email. "How was your day?"

"How could you?" She said angrily.

"How could I what?" Angela got pissed over the stupidest of things.

"Don't play dumb with me I know!"

"Know what?" What was it this time?

"That you're cheating on me!"

The chair spun around. Angela walked into the room, wearing the same outfit she had on when he saw her last that morning: a pair of gray skinny jeans, a form fitting purple shirt, and the butterfly necklace she never took off. A little black shoebox was in her hands.

Uh-oh.

"What are you talking about Angie"

"I want a divorce," Angela threatened.

"We can't get a divorce! You'll be committing professional suicide if you even try!" His hand clenched into a fist.

"Oh, so I'm the one who will be disgraced? What about the man who is cheating on his family! I'm sure the public will have so much sympathy for him!" She sarcastically exclaimed.

"I've had it! I'm leaving you Gabriel! And I'm taking Maribriela with me!"

Silence. Gabriel's expression changed from shock to anger in a matter of seconds. He took a step towards her.

"You won't take him," he said in a low voice.

"I will! "And I'll make sure he'll know what a real childhood is like! Instead of being shuffled from one shoot to the next to then be shut in this house!"

His face flushed a deep red that bordered on purple. Bluish veins popped out on the sides of his face. He lunged and grabbed the silver chain around her neck. He yanked it off.

She screamed as she fell to the floor.

His fingers slipped. His shoe crashed down on the butterfly charm, shattering it into tiny pieces.


End file.
